Christian's Angel
by SevenSparkles
Summary: This is after Satine has died, and Christian is wallowing in sorrow...it's like a dream thing...read and review please!


**Christian's Angel**

By chandlove7

**Disclaimer:**  As is required, here is the typical disclaimer.  I do not own Moulin Rouge or any of the characters associated with it.  Baz Luhrmann does.  Also (sadly), I don't own "Lullaby (Goodnight, My Angel)" – Billy Joel does (but I myself prefer the Wise Guys version of this song).  

**A/N:**  There may have been similar fics written, but as I was listening to the song the other night, the idea for this fic popped into my head, and I wrote it in literally about one hour, maybe less.  Enjoy!  And please review!

Christian sat at his typewriter, unable to write, although the last words of his beautiful Satine ran through his head over and over.  "Write our story, that way I will always be with you."  But he couldn't.  He couldn't do this.  Not now, not ever.  Whenever he tried - and boy had he tried, just one glance around his room showed the remnants of his beginnings – he would sob, and then cry, the hot tears streaming down his face, searing his face with the pain of his loss.  

At that same moment, Toulouse opened the door, holding a bottle of absinthe in his hand.  He took one look at Christian, and felt that this was not the time to remind him that Satine would have been one year older today.  He closed the door just as silently as he had opened it, there was no way to talk to Christian when he was like this.  _Poor Cwistian_, thought Toulouse.  _If only there was something I could do, something that would help our Cwistian get back on his feet_.  

            Christian looked out of his window, and let his eyes wander across the street to the Moulin Rouge, something he had not done in quite a long time.  But just looking at it brought back that night at "Spectacular, Spectacular!" – Satine's fateful last night as the Sparkling Diamond.  His eyes glanced to left, and stopped at the elephant, Satine's home.  That first night, when she had confused him with the Duke, and then afterwards, when they had sung…the memories were too painful, and Christian began to weep.  

            He looked around the room, searching among the empty bottles of absinthe for a full one, the drink that would take away his pain, if only for a short time.  Alas, there were none to be found.  

Somehow, Christian found himself walking over to the bed, and falling backwards into a deep sleep.  A beautiful voice, unmistakably Satine's, rang softly in his ears.
    
    _Goodnight , my angel_
    
    _Time to close your eyes_
    
    _And save these questions for another day_
    
    _I think you know what you've been asking me_
    
    _I think I know what you've been trying to say_
    
    _I promise I would never leave you_
    
    _And you should always know_
    
    _Wherever you may go_
    
    _No matter where you are_
    
    _I never will be far away_

He snapped his eyes open, and to his surprise, found Satine sitting on the edge of his bed, just as beautiful as she had always been.  She smiled at him, and he smiled back.  Then he remembered.  Today was her birthday!  How could he have forgotten?  He spoke to her, believing her to be as real as the day he first saw her.  "Satine, darling, I have waited so long, too long, to see you.  And today is your birthday.  How could I have forgotten?  You must think me a terrible beau."  He searched the room, looking for something – anything – that he could give to her as a token of his love on the day of her birth.  But she took his hands in her own, and looked him in the eyes, singing once more.
    
    _Goodnight, my angel_
    
    _Now it's time to sleep_
    
    _And still so many things I want to say_
    
    _Remember all the songs you sang for me_
    
    _When we went sailing on an emerald bay_
    
    _And like a boat out on the ocean_
    
    _I'm rocking you to sleep_
    
    _The water's dark_
    
    _And deep inside this ancient heart_
    
    _You'll always be a part of me_

"No Satine," he pleaded.  "Don't leave me again.  Please…."  She did not respond, only looked at him, the look in her eyes telling him how much she loved him, how she could not bear to leave him either.  "It would be your birthday, today, Satine…" his voice faded.  And then she spoke.  "I know Christian.  And there is only one gift you could give me."
    
    _Goodnight, my angel_
    
    _Now it's time to dream_
    
    _And dream how wonderful your life will be_
    
    _Someday your child may cry_
    
    _And if you sing this lullaby_
    
    _Then in your heart_
    
    _There will always be a part of me._
    
    "Write our story Christian.  Write it for me, if not for yourself.  You must go on living Christian.  You must.  I could not bear to see you die, not yet."  "Satine…"  "Please Christian, you must do this."  As she said this, she started to fade away into the darkness of the room.  "No Satine, you can't leave yet – one kiss is all I ask.." he whispered.  "Goodbye Christian," she said softly.  "Satine!" he cried, watching her figure fade.  As he said that, she pushed him down on to the bed, forcing him to close his eyes, making him sleep again.  As Christian fell back into his deep sleep, he could hear her voice echoing in his ears.
    
    _Someday we'll all be gone, _
    
    _But lullabies go on and on_
    
    _They never die_
    
    _That's how you _
    
    _And I_
    
    _Will be_
    
    Christian slept deeply for the rest of the night, the first time he had truly slept since the death of his one true love.  And when he awoke in the morning, he realized what he had to do.  He realized that what Satine had said the night before - whether or not he was dreaming, he didn't know – would enable him to move on, to continue his life.  But whatever came along, he would never love another as he had loved Satine.  No one in this world – or any world for that matter – would share a love like the one that the two fateful lovers had shared  - ever.

**A/N:**  Thanks for reading it…and please review!  It motivates me to write more fics….also…to any "Friends" fans out there…I will try to continue my series "Online"…I just haven't had the time…


End file.
